


What is Dead May Never Die

by nuckertuck



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Yara doesn't like the Starks, Yara feels things during the battles that she's not involved in, and that's canon, because D&D are dumb, don't @me it's very canon as well but it's mostly implied and for reasons, it's implied - Freeform, only canon thing I can accept from season 8 tbh!, the ship - Freeform, they don't actually show her in anything but they show her sticking up for her girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuckertuck/pseuds/nuckertuck
Summary: AKAThree ravens that Yara receives during the course of S8 and the one time someone gave her news face to face.





	What is Dead May Never Die

~*~

The first raven comes when there is still blood dried on her hands. Her hands still shake from adrenaline, looking forward to getting her revenge once her people have rested. She stills her fingers as she grasps the small scroll, unrolling it to see contents that make her want to scream. 

Both in triumph and in agony. 

 

 

> **_The Long Winter is over. Arya Stark of Winterfell as bested the Night King in battle, and the War is over. Casualties were many and all of the Ironborn sent to serve House Stark have perished, including Ser Theon Greyjoy, Ward of Winterfell. Her Grace, Daenerys Targaryen, is preparing to march South in order to procure her throne over Cersei Lannister. The march South for the Last War will begin within a fortnight._ **
> 
>  

Yara screams, blood boiling, feeling the every emotion of every tsunami go through her veins, knowing that her brother is dead, that what is dead may never die but that Theon, her brother, is finally gone. The raven says naught of what happened to his remains, and she grows angrier at the dismissal of Theon’s true origins. 

Ward of Winterfell he may be, claimed by their wars he might have been, but he is Ironborn, his blood is that of the sea and it lives on in her. She calls for her advisors immediately, and forces parties to search every corner of the castle until they come across a small wooden kraken, still missing a single tentacle from when Theon was teething. 

She makes do with what she has, and has her Master of Arms fashion one of the most beautiful boats she has ever seen. It is intricate, delicate, and shines bright in the sea when they finally set sail to the last piece of Theon Greyjoy she has. He rests in the sea, and she finally feels at peace. 

“Your Grace,” they ask her, afraid of her rage even now, “what are we to do now?”

She turns to them and pushes into the armories. 

“Now,” she calculates the amount of time it will take for their fleet to regain its former glory and join her fellow Queen’s battle. 

“Now we begin.”

~*~

 

The second raven comes to her while she is still trying to salvage the remnants of the fleet and begin bolstering her defenses. Euron, the laughable piss poor pirate he is, has gotten wind of the resistance that has arisen in the Iron Islands. His spies are hideously transparent from miles away, but it does mean she must spend time and efforts on keeping him away when those resources could be used for The Last War. 

 

_**The Dragon Queen has been ambushed by Euron Greyjoy and his fleet on their way to Dragonstone. Most of her current fleet has been lost, the Dragon known as Rhaegal has perished and Missandei has been captured.** _

 

Yara swears and orders her men to immediately start for Dragonstone. She knows Daenerys, she knows her like she knew herself. There is no dearth of love between Daenerys and her gentle advisor. 

The skies will begin to bleed within a fortnight and Yara tries this time, in vain, to scribble a response to the queen. She curtly expresses her remorse at the lives lost, Yara knows that there is no way to recapture Missandei if Cersei is the one holding her, and tries to see if there’s a chance of delaying the battle until the meager forces she has can join them. 

She will make Euron bleed slowly for this pain and suffering. Her uncles knows no mercy, only power plays. Saving Missandei is a mercy and the wrath of Daenerys will be unmatched when she loses her friend. 

The raven goes swiftly into the sky, and Yara finds herself praying that even with the curt words, the Dragon Queen will remember that there is still support for her. That Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands, still supports her, and will defend her until her dying breath. 

 

~*~

 

This raven is different and she knows that shooting it down will only send another in its stead. There is no way about this - she cannot run from that she fears. 

The whites of the raven are the only things that show, and it sticks its scroll out to her, almost patiently, a stillness to the creature that not even the most well trained ravens have yet to have. She opens it up and this time, the fury makes her almost want to redirect to Winterfell and retake it for the Ironborn again. She wants to tear it to the ground, leave nothing behind because now they’ve taken it all from her, every single thing. 

Her brother has been laid to waste away in the hovels there, taken as a glorified prisoner. He became a man, something less than a man, and reborn again in that icy hell. 

Only to die and waste away in flames, until nothing existed by ashes and memories in the winds.

And now, she has less to fight for, less to see to. There’s almost no reason for her to continue on this journey, spine prickling at the destiny that awaits her. 

She will become one with the Seven Kingdoms again, going into this. She will lose her independence, she will lose her fleet, she will lose her men. She will lose the respect she has gained, she will lose her very soul, stepping onto the sands of Blackwater Bay. There is no way they will allow the Dragon Queen’s words to hold merit after this... this situation, and if she doesn’t go to them, they will come to her. 

She closes her eyes, and remembers the softness of Daenerys Targaryen when they first met and opens them, vision clear and calls to her men to gather below deck. 

She looks to her men and they only look more determined when she tells them that they have new orders. That their orders now are to protect any Dothraki they see, to allow the Unsullied any back up they will undoubtedly need once she has freed them from the chains they’ve been put into again. 

Afterwards, her Hand pulls her aside to inquire about the contents, to know if they shouldn’t fall back and she doesn’t hesitate to lay her fist to his jaw. He rubs it as she silently hands the scroll to him, sweeping into her quarters. 

She needs the silence before she decides to just turn around and rain fire on Winterfell. 

 

_**The Dragon Queen has been declared a war criminal and a tyrant. She has been laid to rest by her nephew, Aegon Targaryen, known as Warden of the North, Jon Snow. Her troops have been kept as guests of Kings Landing until a successor can be declared and trials may be carried out. A Council has been called for, requesting the presence of all the Great Lords and Ladies of the 7 Kingdoms, to determine the fate of Jon Snow.** _

 

~*~

“Lady Greyjoy, we must speak,” the woman says, unfazed with the fact that Yara has a knife pressed to her throat close enough to strike her dead. Yara had ignored her as she removed her doublet upon entering the room before sipping some of the ugly piss juice they called wine. She'd grunted, allowed that sound to carry and then used the goblet to create enough of a distraction to grab the intruder by the shoulders and crowd against her back. 

This witch is now _her prisoner_. 

“So speak,” she growls, tightening her grip. Yara does not trust any such priestesses, let alone the Red Priestess that she’s found lurking in the shadows of her room. The guards are idiots, she decides, and will be hanged for that later. 

 _Stupid Northmen_ , she thinks, remembering the faithful Ironborn she’d sent to carefully take the Unsullied to Naath. She didn’t trust any other ships to take them there, and she didn’t trust that they would end up safe on their own. She has seen the Masters of Kings Landing take note of the scorpion drawings that have survived the ransack, and she knows that they will enter a new era where these are defense made normal, instead of defenses mounted at a desperate time. 

“We must leave,” the Priestess says, gripping Yara’s wrist and forcing her from her thoughts. “She is waiting for us, and,”

Yara spins the Priestess around and forces her to look into her eyes as she moves the knife closer. She knows of whom the Priestess is talking of, and it is a farce, it is mere fancy and even if it isn’t, the Good King Bran the Broken will move them away from that goal with a single strike. 

“There is no one waiting,” Yara grits her teeth as she hisses in the Priestesses’ face. 

A slow smile comes onto her face and the Priestess relaxes even as a trickle of blood begins falling from her neck and blending with her dress. 

“The Raven cannot see without a Weirwood tree,” she says, and Yara feels the hope begin again, “there are none in Kings Landing, am I mistaken?”

“No.”

“The Lord of Light shines brightly on us, and his vassal has already brought our Bringer of Dawn to the Temple.”

“We must head there,” the Priestess urges and only then does Yara leave her neck and step away. 

She starts towards the door, to head to the upper deck. She stops at the door, knowing that this is the last chance she has and this time, maybe, she will demand marriage from the Dragon Queen. The men of this realm aren't worth the battles they've waged in their names and the ones who have died have had none waged for them. 

_Valar Morghulis, indeed._

“Where are we going again?”

The Priestess still has that eery smile on her face as she falls back into the shadows and disappears among them. 

“Volantis.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> BLAH. 
> 
> I hate s8, but I think that's something I'll keep saying repeatedly. Even this was hard to type because of the whole, Yara knowing they wouldn't uphold the Dragon Queen's promise of the free Iron Islands because guess what bitches, they *did* allow Gendry to continue to be a Baratheon. But Yara's kingdom was taken away. 
> 
> Also, this was mostly implied Dany/Yara, but honestly I wish we'd gotten more of them than anything else.  
> Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism and if you are capable of editing or knowing where I could get a beta could you @ a girl? I haven't written in ages, and my dialogue is shittt. It's kind of why I'm shying away from writing but I want to do something post GoT anyways. 
> 
> Please don't kill me for the implied Dany/Yara instead of having them hot and heavy with each other! It's hard to do that considering this is *sight* canon compliant.
> 
> Lovelovelovelovelove me some constructive criticism and just 'hi' tbh. Hope you're having a good day ><


End file.
